


Of Museums and Masterpieces

by DisappearingEchoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cheesy pick-up lines, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappearingEchoes/pseuds/DisappearingEchoes
Summary: In where Zoro and Sanji are in a museum and Zoro admires the "art". Cheesy pick-up lines and mild fluff ensues. The story is better than the summary, I swear.





	

Zoro sighed inaudibly, shoving his hands into his pockets as he lowered his head. It felt like they’ve been in the museum for eternity. It was a miracle that he hadn’t stomped out of the place yet. Countless artworks of famous artists hung on the pristine white walls of the art museum, they were considered masterpieces by the world, but he just couldn’t see how were they fascinating. It was just a collection of… paintings, sculptures. He yawned, earning yet another glare from his companion.

Sanji, who was undeniably the only reason he stayed in the mundane place, huffed with a frown. He then turned back without another word, deciding not to go into another lecture on how amazing and significant art is. Zoro continued to trudge behind Sanji as the other moved to admire the next piece of painting.

As time passed, the blonde gradually started to feel agitated towards the other man’s sighs and yawns. He angrily whipped his head back, almost lifting a leg up to whack Zoro over the head, but settled for a frustrated exclamation instead. “Shitty moss head! Instead of sighing and yawning for every five fucking seconds, can’t you just enjoy the artwork?!”

The green-haired swordsman blinked, then flatly said, “I am.” Zoro’s lips stretched into a cheeky smirk, eyebrows raised suggestively as he stares at Sanji.

Sanji slowly processes his words, frown suddenly disappearing to be replaced by a shade of pink that dusted his cheeks. “Oh, oh my God. You dork, stop flirting with me!”

A thrill of triumph passed through Zoro’s chest. He lets a low laugh reverberate through his chest. “No can do, I’m your dork after all.” Then he leaned forward to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “I’d like to put you against the wall and nail you there, but they said not to touch the masterpieces.” Zoro walks away with a huge grin plastered to his face, waiting for Sanji’s reaction to come. True enough, an extremely flustered Sanji rushes over, slapping him over his head. “Well, then would you like to go somewhere and brush up on our strokes?”

Zoro smirked. Maybe the museum wasn’t so bad after all.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too boring and that you enjoyed it, it's a first attempt at this pair. Plus it's been a long time since I've wrote anything at all. Criticism are most welcomed!


End file.
